


Pretty In Pink

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-09
Updated: 2009-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Ducky loses a bet.





	Pretty In Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

"It's pink, Jethro."

"Yep."

"Cerise pink."

"Uh huh."

"You actually went into a shop and _bought_ this?"

"Yep."

"You didn't get Timothy to buy it on-line for you?"

"Yeah. Like I was going to tell McGee I wanted -"

"Quite. And I really have to wear it?"

"That was the bet. The bet _you_ lost."

"Could I not, well . . ."

"Oh, no. You stay where you are."

"Yes, but, Jethro. I can think of a far better way to pay off the lost bet. Far, far, far better."

"I said - Ducky, don't. You know what. Ahhh, Duck."

"See, that's good, is it not?"

"You're not getting round me that way, Ducky. I mean it."

"Am I not? And there I was thinking . . . Oh, well, if I really cannot tempt you into . . . I suppose I had better fulfill the requirements of the bet, had I not?"

"Uh huh. Duck, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Taking your clothes off."

"How observant of you, my dear. No doubt that is what makes you such a fine Special Agent. Now, what do you think?"

"Ducky!"

"My dear?"

"But . . . But . . . Duck!"

"Yes? Jethro, the bet was that I wear it. You did not stipulate exactly where I was to wear it, now did you?"

"Well, no, but I thought -"

"Did you now?"

"Yeeeah."

"You sound slightly strained, my dear. Would you like me to . . . Now isn't that better?"

"Ducky!"

"Yes?"

"You're not getting round me like - Ahhh."

"Am I not?"

"You know what's going to happen if you go on doing that?"

"I should hope I do after all these years. I will stop if you wish me to. Just say the word."

"Ducky. I . . . Oh, to hell with it. I didn't like the damn thing anyway. Come here."

"Oooh, Jethro."


End file.
